


Not Just a Dream

by ItsBlueJayne



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alcohol, Callie and Dedf1sh are just mentioned, Dedllie is just mentioned, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Polyamory, sorry lol, they juust get tipsy its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBlueJayne/pseuds/ItsBlueJayne
Summary: Three wakes up with a mini-hangover to find a happy surprise!!
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 4 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 4/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 4/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Callie/Dedf1sh (Splatoon)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Not Just a Dream

_ Hot. _

That was Agent Three’s first thought when she found herself waking up in the middle of the night. It was way too damn hot in here, and she had no clue why the hell it was so hot. Had she finally died and gone to hell? She groans aloud, not wanting to open her eyes. That was, she didn’t want to open her eyes until she heard shallow breathing on either side of her. Her eyes snapped open, her tentacles flaring with bioluminescence. The pale green light casts shadows on the ceiling and walls. Not that the inkling could see anything, because apparently her face was buried in a soft white fabric.   
  
Three, very quietly, starts to take in as much information about her surroundings as she can, without moving around. Something was wrapped around her. Warm, wiry, and it seemed like there were two sets. They were tight, tight enough that Three couldn’t really move. She couldn’t tell what material it was through her shirt, but it seemed to move a bit in time with the breathing, which was…  _ weird.  _

Oh, wait. Those were arms. Duh. No, Three is not an idiot, thank you very much. Just tired. And that meant the fabric that was in her face was probably a shirt as well. Slowly, her memory of where exactly she is, returns to her, in that groggy sort of way that happens when one first wakes up. Hmm, okay. She’s in bed. Clearly not alone in bed, but in her own bed nonetheless.

More details slowly come back to her, from last night. She remembers… Right, she, Four, and Eight had all been up until they passed out. She had invited the two of them over for a sleepover, which wasn’t exactly uncommon for the three girlfriends. To be honest, Eight may legally be Pearl and Marina’s responsibility, but she spent more time at Three’s apartment than anywhere else. Four had her own apartment she shared with Callie and Marie, and no, Three was not jealous of the two idols, shut up, that’s a dumb thing to be jealous of.

Three sighs quietly, deciding that it was way too early to be using her brain, and wiggles around to get comfortable. With a quiet sigh, she lets her eyes fall on the face of her Octoling girlfriend, Illuminated by the moonlight filtering in through the blinds. Okay, Eight was in front of her, that meant Four was behind her. 

Back to Eight, the octo girl was smiling in her sleep, her eyes shut gently and her breathing deep. Good, she wasn’t having any nightmares. The green-tentacled agent leans forward and presses a light kiss to her pink companion’s nose. She grins when Eight’s smile spreads and blows a gentle puff of air at her face. “You are too damn cute for your own good,” she murmurs when suddenly a glint catches the oldest gal’s eye.   
  
She looks down at the source of the flash of light, and immediately her brain shifts into overdrive. There was a shining, glittering ring resting on Eight’s finger. A small pink diamond was catching the moonlight, reflecting it in various ways like a little pink disco ball. The band is a light rose gold, something that Three remembers thinking would match up pretty well with Eight’s… well, everything. It takes her a moment or two to realise what exactly that ring implies, but once she does, she stops any and all movement. She feels a large variety of emotions well up in her chest, the most prominent of which were confusion and excitement.    
  
Not hesitating for even a second, she worms her way out of the tight hug she’s trapped in, ignoring the cute little displeased grunt from Eight. She was on a mission, to make sure she wasn’t crazy. Her memories of last night were foggy at best. As she sits up, she sees a few beer cans on the floor and knows exactly why. Whoops.

Ignoring that, she reaches over Four, and grabs the larger inkling’s hand. The oldest and smallest of the trio quickly glances at the ring fingers of each girl in the bed, including herself, and just about dies on the spot as memories begin to flood back to her, heralded by the pair of rings on her girlfriends’ hands.

========================================================================

_ They had all been cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie that only Eight was really paying attention to. What was that? Mission Inkpossible? Yeah, Three didn’t care. Most of them had done everything in that movie anyway. Gunfights with no respawn pads? Check. Saved the world?? Double-check. The heavy sexual tension between you and someone who was trying to kill you at one point? Okay, Four hadn’t done that one yet. But if she kept making fun of Three’s height, she was gonna be doing that sooner or later. _

_ No, it wasn’t that the movie was uninteresting, it was really neat how that one guy had… Shot that other guy way too many times… Okay yeah, it wasn’t very interesting. But that wasn’t why Three didn’t care! Right now she was just a bit preoccupied with the two little boxes in the pocket of her athletic shorts. How Four hadn’t noticed them, the green agent had no clue. She was practically melting into Three’s lap, nursing a can of alcohol and rambling quietly to Eight about how she was pretty sure Callie wanted to, quote, “Get into Deddie’s pants.” _

_ Three, on the other hand, had been drinking the whole night, and as the credits rolled, Three snatched Four’s drink and completely downed the rest of it, ignoring the younger girl’s squawk of protest. “You aren’t even 25 yet, Kaya. Technically Eight and I aren’t supposed to be letting you have any of this,” She teases, smiling as the octoling on the floor giggles quietly. She would probably regret that in the morning, but the expression on her girlfriend’s face was totally worth it. _

_ “You guys are mean… This why Callie is my favourite.” The yellow-haired inkling pouts and crosses her arms, looking away from the green and red pair. Three doesn’t fall for it, doesn't even pretend to play along. Eight, however, immediately flops across Four’s lap and starts whining dramatically. _

_ “Kayaaaaaaaaa, how could you say such a thing to your wives!! Loving another girl more than us, that’s horrible of you!” The ever-present grin on her face makes it clear she was joking, but it doesn’t stop both other girls from choking on nothing at a particular word that had caught both their attention. Eight noticed too, but about fifteen seconds after her girlfriends. An awkward silence followed, with the only sound in the room being the quiet music of the movie credits playing in the background. _

_ “Well…” Three starts, “I guess now is as good a fucking time as any.” With a grunt, she unceremoniously plops Four into Eight’s lap, and fishes around in her pocket. She pulls out the two boxes that had been resting there and pops one open with each hand. With a massive blush and a slightly smaller smirk, she holds one box out to each of her girlfriends, not quite making eye contact.  _

_ “We… We’ve all been together for what, five, six years now? I just… I really fucking love both of you, you two fucking fixed my life from how it used to be, and… Look I’m really friggin’ drunk right now but I don’t think I’m gonna have the guts to do this later so I want to marry you. Both of you. Like… Like, a lot.” She chuckles lowly, her arms falling just a little bit. “I have been for a while now… Just too much of a pussy to say it.” _

_ There are a few moments of silence between the three women once again, followed by a  _ very _ sharp,  _ very _ high-pitched squeal from Eight. The squeal goes on for about fifteen seconds before suddenly Kaya is halfway across the room, and Eight is latched onto Three’s stomach in a death hug. _

_ “Oh my god, yes!!! I would absolutely love to marry you, Lucy!!” The octoling giggles like a madwoman and nuzzles into Three’s face, rubbing their cheeks together with a grin that could outshine the sun. Down on the floor, it looked like Four was about to cry, before quickly hopping up and joining the cuddle pile on the couch.  _ __   
  


_ She doesn’t say anything, but just nods repeatedly into Lucy’s chest, her eyes watering and her lips pressed together in a wobbly smile. Normally she would crack a joke, say something silly, get her girlfriends to laugh, but nothing was coming to mind. So to celebrate the occasion, she just stays silent, squeezing the two loves of her life as tightly as she possibly can. _

========================================================================   
  
The agent smiles as the memories come back and squeezes the girls in her arms just a little bit tighter. Closing her eyes once again, she lets herself slowly drift back into sleep, to prepare herself for the absolutely chaotic morning that was sure to follow when Ellie and Kaya woke up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“WAIT THAT WASN’T A DREAM?!?!”


End file.
